


和小动物们一起！

by cyrialec



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 杀手路飞先生和5只小动物的快♂乐同居生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①CP：路飞x索隆/山治/罗/路奇/汉库克（每一对都存在，请注意；路攻only，没有其他感情线）  
> ②兽化梗不属于我。  
> ③因为我对禽类苦手所以只描写了喜爱的猫科犬科和最近有好感度的蛇类，对这些有不喜的同好也请慎入。  
> ④除了现代设定，世界观模糊，文章中出现的小动物们全部可以变成人形，不过男主角暂时不知情。

冬天的早晨，路飞每次睁开眼睛都感到一阵浓浓的幸福感。因为…实在是太暖和了！！他挣扎了五秒钟才掀开被子，立刻在冷空气里打了个激灵。保持着姿势不动，他小心翼翼地解开山治缠在他脖子上的尾巴，把霸占着他一半枕头睡得正香的它塞进被窝里。鬼知道它们几个每晚到底在做什么，白天一个个全都萎靡不振。

路飞用左手肘撑着床单支起自己，侧过头就看到了贴在他身边安静看着他的大猫，他身边源源不断的热量就来自它，冬天时他最好的朋友。逆着光能看到Zoro漆黑的瞳仁又圆又亮，让它金色的眼睛显得温柔极了。路飞无声地笑起来，抬起一只胳膊搂着它的颈子，额头用力蹭着它的面颊和下巴，声音含含糊糊的，“早安，Zoro。”大猫喉咙里发出一阵代表受用的咕噜，左前爪轻轻搭在他腰上，稍微闭上眼睛享受着早晨的温情时刻。

路飞爱怜地伸手抚摸着它的肩背，呜…手感一如既往的好，秋天时为了过冬它新长出的毛现在变得又长又细，可以让他的指尖轻易陷进去。过了好一会他才放开Zoro，捉弄地捏了一把它的胡须才起身换衣服，大猫只是抖了两下眉毛又躺回床上，丝毫没有要生气的样子。

“真是要把我宠坏了。”路飞嘀咕着走进盥洗室开始整理自己，正刷着牙呢脚踝一凉他就知道是谁来了。它蜿蜒爬上他的大腿，开始在某个不该碰的地方扭动摩擦时，路飞警告地叫了一声汉库克。虽然因为他嘴里全是泡沫发音有些奇怪，但他的意思肯定传达到了，因为小公主停下了动作，乖乖钻进他的衬衣最后从他的领口爬出来，松散地在他的脖子上缠了两圈。谈不上粗糙却也绝对不细腻的冰冷鳞片滑过他腹部的时候他还是没习惯那种感觉，痒得只想笑。

漱完口，路飞对着镜子恶狠狠地说：“汉库克，你下次不准再爬进我的裤子，知道吗。一个淑女绝对不应该出现在那种地方。”而镜子里的小蛇只是睁着它那双无辜又动人的血红色双眼和他对视。不行，路飞根本不吃它这套，伸出食指用力点了点它的脑袋，表情还是臭臭的。汉库克吐出蛇信在他脖子上碰了两下，让他险些崩不住表情。最后，他无言地把手伸过去，汉库克自动爬上了他的手腕缠了好几圈，力道是刚好不会让他感到痛的那种。……从远处看大概像是他戴了一个亮粉色的手镯吧，路飞想象了一下，还是没忍住笑了。

他走进客厅的时候黑豹正在例行巡视领地，每走动一步它背脊和四肢流动起来的饱满有力的肌肉线条和它脸上那副高傲的神情都让路飞喜欢到不行，他单膝跪地朝它张开手：“特拉男，快，工作前的拥抱！”

黑豹瞥了他一眼，翘起来的尾巴尖稍微打了个卷又很快松开，似乎不想理他。路飞也没觉得尴尬，只是顺势伸长手打开鞋柜扯过帆布鞋开始解鞋带。两只鞋都穿好后他扫了一眼客厅，新来的家伙正窝在角落里睡觉，饮水机没打翻，沙发套也还健在，很好，顺利的一天就要开始了。

路飞抬起手，低下头看着手腕上的汉库克，这是每天早上他和它的拉锯战。最终小蛇还是不甘心地吐着蛇信爬到了鞋架上的花盆边，将自己打成了个复杂的结把脑袋埋进去不看他。路飞最后抚摸了一下它的肚皮。

就在路飞打开门准备走的时候，他看到特拉法尔加悄无声息地走过来坐到他脚边。他转过身，眉开眼笑地伸手揉了揉它的脑袋，黑豹短短硬硬的绒毛被他弄得乱七八糟。他赶紧又顺着毛的方向揉回来，还不忘和它谈心：“特拉男，下次别再这么别扭了，走之前还能多撸你一会。”

黑豹冲他呲了呲牙，垂在地上的尾巴又开始不耐烦地一甩一甩。他也就顺势收回手站起来，却在它准备起身的时候用力挠了下它的下巴，然后在它生气之前赶紧关上门跑走。冲下楼梯之后路飞才发现特拉男今天没冲他咆哮，他不明所以地放慢脚步。走完最后一节台阶，他伸了个懒腰，“好啦，要开始干活啦。”

 

~~*~~

 

每当晚上路飞回到家的时候，家里的居住者基本上都因为长夜降临而精神着，有时甚至过分精神了…转动钥匙之前他在心底向不知哪位神明祈祷了一番，开门却没有看到几只打成一团的情景。路飞扫视一圈：汉库克不知道在哪，山治和Zoro占着长沙发的两侧，特拉男在阳台，豹猫趴在他买的猫爬架顶上，不过…在他走进来的一瞬间，四双眼睛全都目光灼灼地盯在了他身上。

他爽朗地笑了：“哈哈，大家有没有想我啊。”

当然没什么回应，路飞也没期待会听到答案。

Zoro抬起脖子看着他，有些焦躁地想起身，不过看到他走过来的动作还是压抑着趴了回去。他跪在沙发边搂着大猫的腰，Zoro担忧地舔了舔他的脸，低低地叫了一声。山治站起来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，大大的耳朵因为专注也立起来了，因此他也看到了趴在山治脑袋上的汉库克。也是，山治一直很喜欢汉库克，不过汉库克对它一向爱理不理的。

“我没事，”路飞对着Zoro的耳朵说，“睡一觉就好了…”

说着他就想闭上眼睛，但大猫焦躁地用额头顶着他的脑袋想让他起来，“我吃过饭啦…”他对着Zoro撒娇。

话音还没落路飞就感到自己上半身悬空了，咦？不是吧——特拉男又来这招吗——拜托他又不是小猫崽！！头晕眼花地被甩到床上的时候他微弱地抗议道：“干什么呀…这儿可是伤患呢！”

路飞闭着眼睛伸手到腰那里摸了一把，没有渗出血的湿润感伤口似乎没开裂。不过，即使裂了他也没精力再包扎一遍了。外衣也没脱，路飞摸索着拉过被子罩在脑袋上，感觉到一个挺沉的重量跳上了床安静地趴在他身边。路飞悄悄弯起嘴角，把手伸过去摸着它暖洋洋的肚皮。

这个触感…紧闭的眼皮底下他的眼睛转了一圈。“Zoro真暖和呀。”路飞声音沙哑地说。感受到特拉男整只豹都不好了僵硬地绷着肌肉任他摸，他努力憋着笑，“每到冬天真的超爱你❤ 当然…不是冬天也一样爱你w”

过了一阵子，睡意渐渐袭来，路飞侧着身子，一只手还伸在外面就那么睡过去了。在他睡着之前，特拉男都一动不动地陪着他。

 

因为严密的生物钟，早晨六点的时候路飞准时醒来了。他轻轻转过脑袋，发现趴在他枕边的是Zoro。大猫圆圆的耳朵动了动，长长的睫毛颤了两下也随之睁开了眼睛——浓郁漂亮的金色，看得路飞整颗心都柔软了。“Zoro，早呀。”他对它打招呼。

Zoro安静地看了他一会，把滑到他胸口的被子叼上来压到他脖子边，用眼神示意他该再睡一会。说真的，Zoro表情一旦严肃起来还挺有威慑力的，不过路飞从来都不害怕。要说为什么…因为他是利用Zoro的温柔撒娇的小坏蛋。

“Zoro陪我我就睡。”说着他扯了下被Zoro压着的另外半边被子。大猫喉咙里翻腾着恼火的呼噜声。路飞没松手，最后Zoro还是妥协了，轻巧地跳下床让他掀开被子。路飞欢呼一声，一把搂住侧躺到他身边的大猫，拉过被子盖住他俩。他把脸埋进大猫胸口柔软的白毛里小声说：“嘿嘿，就知道Zoro对我最好了。”

大猫用下巴温柔地蹭着他的脑袋，它呼吸时胸口的起伏和胸腔内沉重的呼吸声仿佛在给路飞催眠似的，没一会儿眼皮就开始打架了。唔…他的小腿被谁踩了一下，他不愿意睁开眼睛看，所以没看到异色的老虎和赤狐神色冷淡地对视一眼，又各不相干地垂下脑袋紧挨着他。

浑身都暖洋洋的他做了个美梦。

再次醒来的路飞是被饥饿感唤醒的…但腰已经不怎么疼了，感谢他良好的恢复能力。他眼皮耷拉着找到手机，十点了…睡得还真够久的。手指继续往下滑，他点开外卖软件叫了个披萨，双份芝士。他往上一看，Zoro在他身边睡着了，他盯着它平静的睡颜看了一小会，小心地绕开它的四肢走下了床。

走到客厅的时候山治就紧跟着他出来了，每次他受伤小动物们都紧张兮兮的，不过他也不讨厌这样。

坐到沙发上之后路飞抱起脚边的山治把它放到大腿上，摸着它的脑袋。成长期到了之后它长得真快啊…身量变得修长，原本暗黄的绒毛也全部褪去变成了漂亮的红色，这么乖顺地躺在他腿上时看起来就像一条火焰毯子。路飞笑起来，左手食指屈起来用指节蹭着它的耳朵根，在它舒服地眯起眼睛时，罪恶的右手悄悄放在了它的后腰上。此时要被袭击的对象还没有察觉，路飞的手越移越下，就快碰到那条不自觉轻轻晃着的尾巴时，山治侧过脸看了他一眼，那个眼神似乎在说它早就看穿了他的想法了笨蛋。

路飞装傻地咧开嘴笑了，山治翻了个白眼转过头不再看他，却也没有挣脱，还是姿态放松地躺着。耶！机会主义者的胜利！路飞心满意足地把那条他觊觎已久的大尾巴上上下下来来回回地摸了个遍。在他捏着尾巴尖那一簇粗硬的白毛时，山治立着的耳朵抖了抖，按在他大腿上的爪子也用力踩了两下。

路飞于是见好就收地收回手，捧着它的脸揉了一会，哦噢，好像把它的胡须弄乱了。他致歉地安抚着它的背，但出乎他意料，虽然满脸不高兴，可山治仍然没有离开。受伤得到的好处也太多了吧…！

“汉库克。”路飞声音低沉，刚攀上他脚踝的蛇停了一下，抬起脑袋瞅着他。他收回前言…不管他处于什么状态，汉库克总是会想方设法地钻进他的裤子。到底为什么…难道那里比较暖和吗…思想就要往糟糕的方向滑去的时候，路飞猛地摇摇头让自己打住，捏着汉库克把它提起来放到手边。

特拉男和豹猫都不在，大概去找吃的了。打开阳台就能看到一片大得没有边际的森林，他和Zoro就是在那里相遇的。

路飞打开手机银行的app查了下昨天的转账，和说好的数额一样。抿起嘴唇笑笑，他扯了扯戳到鼻子的一绺头发，自言自语道：“是不是得进城一趟？理个发添点储备粮之类的…”

“要我带什么好吃的吗？”路飞问他的同居者们。

山治不屑地抖了抖耳尖，路飞也就把这个理解为‘不’了。至于汉库克…可以给它买点小白鼠囤着…反正也不嫌多嘛。

路飞听到快递员自行车的叮铃声从大道上传来，打开门他笑得很灿烂：“你终于到了啊~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在能公开的信息：路飞的坐标是M国的某个小镇，单身，年龄在20岁后半。


	2. Chapter 2

眼前这个穿着邮局制服，高挑英俊的男青年对他笑了笑，没询问他就自己走进来还带上了门。他摘下棒球帽扯下头套，修长的手指插进头发梳了两把就变成了一个长发及肩、明眸皓齿的大美人。她神情有些疲倦，“借用一下洗手间。”

路飞提过她手上的包，侧过身让路，同时提醒道：“Zoro在睡觉，你进来它大概醒了。”

她背对着他摆摆手。

等她出来的时候她面上的妆容都被洗掉了，之前棱角分明的面部此刻也变成了他非常熟悉的模样。路飞走过去抱了一下她的肩膀然后松开：“好久不见了，罗宾。”

“是啊，”被称作罗宾的女人也轻轻拍了拍他的背，“有大半年没见了吧。”

他们在沙发上坐下，路飞端起披萨盒问她：“吃吗？我记得你喜欢吃印第安纳烧肉的。”

“双份芝士、Cheesy crust？”

路飞点点头。

罗宾抿着嘴角笑了，不客气地拿起一块披萨沾了点蜂蜜蒜蓉酱放进嘴里。“嗯…还是那么好吃。”

“是吗~我倒是觉得肉太少了。”路飞也拿起一块，嫌弃地把西兰花挑出来扔到披萨盒里。罗宾无奈地看了他一眼，好像他是个耍脾气的小孩子。她把自己这块上剩下的西兰花拿起来递到他嘴边，路飞瞪着她。

“你得多吃点蔬菜。” 她的手指抵在他嘴唇边加了点力气，路飞也就乖乖张嘴了，除了西兰花，他还尝到了她手指尖混含着烧烤酱和烤焦饼皮的油腻味道。

他们飞快地解决完一个中份的披萨之后，罗宾从茶几上扯出一张抽纸擦了擦嘴，然后又扯了一张帮他也擦了擦。

路飞咯咯地笑了：“罗宾好像妈妈。”

罗宾挑起眉毛佯装发怒地看着他，不过很快就忍不住笑起来。她感兴趣地瞥了一眼乖乖待在她脚边仰头看着她的赤狐，上次她过来时它还不比一个小婴儿大，眼睛几乎都睁不开。她想伸手摸摸它的脑袋，却想起手指上还有油就收回来了，没想到赤狐自己直起身子蹭了蹭她的手心，罗宾眯起眼睛，大拇指轻轻揉着它的额头，漫不经心地问路飞：“包里的东西你都检查过了？”

路飞嗯了一声。在罗宾卸妆的时候他已经全部拆开又组装了一遍。

“除了你要我带的，我还放了两把半自动，你看到了吧？德国那边新出的货，还在内部测试。”说完之后罗宾警告地盯住他，似乎只要他说出那种枪是给女人用的之类的词她就要从沙发上跳起来了。

路飞只是弯着眼睛碰了下她的手，“谢谢。”

 “谢什么，”罗宾转过头不看他，试探地问，“你呢？就打算住在这个山旮旯里了？”

“亲近自然。”他回答。

罗宾哼了一声，她的黑发随着她转头的动作轻轻晃动，像一条闪闪发光的小瀑布，“说实话，你好点了吗？”

罗宾虽然信任地看着他却也没有掩饰她眉眼间的忧虑，她握着他左手腕再次问他：“你还会看到幻觉吗？”

路飞摇摇头，把手放在她手上，确保性地收紧，“我好多了，罗宾，真的。”

罗宾打量着他，她那双乌木黑色的眼睛一直有能看透他灵魂的魔力。过了一会，她满意地笑了，紧绷的肩膀也放松起来，她拉着他站起身，“陪我睡会？我晚上的飞机回纽约。”

“我才刚醒没多久哈哈，不过我可以陪你说话。”路飞推开房门，果然…Zoro一脸警惕地站在床边，罗宾一走进来就死死地盯着她，虽然没做出攻击姿势但能看出来它全身每块肌肉都在做着准备，并且还跃跃欲试。天啊这既视感。

路飞在心里叹了口气，还记得罗宾第一次见到Zoro那个混乱的场景。他挡在罗宾身前的时候Zoro不解又恼怒的咆哮，还有他到客厅接杯水回来就看到他们滚在地上打成一团的无力感。不过结局好像还不错？那句话怎么说的来着…不打不相识吗…尽管Zoro脖子上的毛被罗宾揪掉了两簇过了很久才长回来。

罗宾对着Zoro冷哼一声，手紧紧地搂着他的腰，俯下身在他耳边说：“你得好好补偿我，光是到你这儿来就用了我四小时时间。”

他翻了个白眼拿开罗宾的手，“别捉弄Zoro了，还在记恨你那件衣服？”

罗宾双手环胸，“别小瞧了女人记仇的能力。”

“是是是，”他举起双手，看着罗宾利索地钻进他的被窝，“等你睡着我再出去。”

“你要庆幸我不对猫毛过敏。”罗宾低低地说。

他笑着搂着他的猫给它顺毛。

“见到你真好，路飞。”在睡过去之前罗宾轻声说。

“我也是，”路飞温柔地捏着Zoro的耳朵，“见到你真好，罗宾。”

 

~~*~~

 

为了赶飞机，待了不到三小时罗宾就离开了，走出门的时候她又变了个模样——穿着套头衫满脸雀斑、金色短发的可爱女大学生。看到她这个样子路飞扑在沙发上笑了半天，给她开门的时候手还打着颤。罗宾冲他抛了个风情万种的媚眼，让他好不容易止住的笑又开始了，天啊真的饶命…腹肌都要抽筋了。

罗宾笑着摸摸他的头，“想见我或是还需要什么的话，记得给我发邮件。”

路飞咳嗽几声，认真点点头，靠着门目送她往小镇中央商业街的方向走去。被放倒在门边的那辆自行车一看就是她在路上顺来的…旧得车轱辘都锈了。他犹豫了一会儿，还是顺手把它扔进了车库。

反正今天也闲着，不如来打扫一下吧——久违的。一个活得很糙的单身男人概念内的久违是指上次打扫发生在两个月前。作为行动派，路飞上楼就把橱柜里的吸尘器拿出来，先把客厅、厨房和卧室都吸了一遍。机器运作的嗡嗡声和清洁剂的怪味让山治不堪其扰地躲到了阳台，Zoro也是看到他搬出吸尘器时就跑到了楼下仓库里，汉库克倒是很安定地在餐桌上盘成一团。

打开吸尘器的盖子清理垃圾时，路飞看着那些大大小小的毛团有些无言…它们的掉毛真的有这么严重吗？他还以为大部分都已经粘到他衣服上了。路飞叹口气，勤劳地拿出粘毛器把床单和被子清理了好几遍，再把被套拆下来和床单枕套一起扔进洗衣机。看着又变小了一圈的滚筒，路飞拉开床头柜的抽屉检查，发现替换纸的储备又只剩最后一卷了…

即使屋里一直没开暖气，把整个二楼拖完之后他也出了点薄汗，路飞用手背擦了下额头，决定冲个战斗澡就出来随便煮点意面当晚饭吃，印象中在超市买的意大利面酱明天就过期了，他还挺喜欢这次挑的味道的，蒜的？还是罗勒的来着。

走进浴缸的时候路飞顺手拉上了浴帘，这个习惯是他好不容易养成的。

路飞把刘海撩起来，用从罗宾那要来的橡皮筋在头顶扎了个小揪，刚开始往浴缸里放水他就听到了悉悉索索浴室门被推开的声音。一条不到60厘米的蛇还不至于制造出这么大的动静吧…他怀疑地喊了一声山治，好一会也没听到熟悉的回应，路飞慢慢关掉水龙头，把浴帘掀开一条缝。

是Zoro。

他很是惊讶地眨了眨眼，因为Zoro和特拉法尔加都是不喜欢洗澡的那个。路飞看着对方暗绿色的皮毛好一会也辨认不出来是不是哪儿沾上了灰尘，就爽快地扯开浴帘，用备用的浴巾铺在浴缸里，再贴着墙让出地方让大猫进来。

呜哇，浴缸一下子好挤。路飞踮起脚在置物架上拿来很久以前买的猫咪用沐浴露，先看了下过期日期，发现还没到就打开闻了两下，“味道还不错？”路飞挤了一点到手心里凑到Zoro面前。看到Zoro皱着鼻子抖了几下胡须但眼里没出现讨厌的神情，路飞就拿下喷头开始试水温，开始出热水之后，他调到温水那一档对着大猫宽阔的背冲起来。很好很好，Zoro适应良好的样子。

“要冲脑袋了噢。”路飞提醒道，一只手挡在Zoro前额，关小水流打湿它头顶的部分。全身都被打湿后，Zoro小幅度地甩甩头，耳朵也颤了好几下，它的眼睫毛上不断有水珠滴落，湿漉漉的眼神看着怪惹人怜爱的，至少路飞就加快了手上的动作。

这个沐浴露可真能起泡…拜它所赐他身上也全是泡沫了。

“Zoro闭上眼睛。”搓完大猫的两只前爪，路飞把手放到它胸口时就提醒道，Zoro也信任地照做了。“真乖。”他挠着大猫的下巴，搓起泡沫之后又对着它的耳朵外围和脖子也揉搓起来，大猫的尾巴舒服得晃了几下，要不是够不着说不定就缠到他手上了。

这种感觉真奇妙，路飞的胸口紧挨着Zoro的，他能模糊地感觉到它的心跳和呼吸，就好像是他胸腔里长了两颗心脏似的。

把大猫冲洗干净之后，路飞把喷头对着自己冲了几秒洗掉泡沫，再拿起浴皂从头到脚刷一遍再用水冲一阵，自己的澡就算搞定了。

他抽出另一条浴巾裹着Zoro，把水分吸掉一些就让Zoro先出去。用干毛巾擦了下身体，穿上厚厚的浴衣后，路飞找出吹风机对Zoro招招手。

大猫磨蹭着坐到他脚边，好几次路飞都觉得要不是他搂着它的脖子Zoro就要忍不住逃开了。等吹风机一关，它也确实那么做了。

路飞把自己的头发也吹干之后在客厅找到了大猫，可能是心理作用，它身上均匀的黑色条纹似乎更加鲜明好看了。路飞坐到它身边，摸着它的肩背，小声问：“Zoro怎么啦…是不喜欢我身上有罗宾的味道吗？”

Zoro闭着眼睛用额头和面颊在他怀里蹭着，强硬地在皂角味道之上留下它的气味。路飞坏笑起来，用两只手抱住它：“好酸呐ww这么想要把我变成你的吗。”

怀里的老虎动动耳朵，装作没听到这句话，等觉得差不多了才停下动作。之后便一动不动顺从地任由他搂着，前爪收敛起所有尖锐的地方只是用柔软的肉垫轻轻贴着他的腰。路飞笑眯眯地在它额头上亲了一下，Zoro喉咙里发出低沉的咕噜声。

罗回来的时候看到的就是这一幕，黑发青年全身都是索隆当家的气味，刺得他不禁后退一步，就在他舔舔嘴唇有些想转身离开时，青年看到了他，惊喜地笑了，朝他伸出手：“特拉男！！你回来了~”

他很轻易就迷失在那个灿烂的笑容和那份因他而生起的欢欣情绪里，一如既往的。

他朝他走过去，让青年把温暖的手掌落在他头顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在可以公开的信息：  
> ①罗宾是路飞单飞之前的搭档，年龄同样在20岁后半，和路飞的关系是亲友。  
> ②路飞捡到小动物的顺序：Zoro→汉库克→山治→罗→路奇。  
> ③小动物的出入口：一楼车库那里开着的后门。


	3. Chapter 3

路飞站在主卧浴室的半身镜前，左手揪着有些过长的头发，右手拿着一把长剪刀在刘海前比划着。额前细软的黑发一不留神就从他指缝间滑落了，让他恼火地皱起鼻尖重新抓住了一绺。刚打算开剪，想起上一次他“自力更生”之后那个可怕的发型，路飞还是不甘心地放下了剪刀，转身走向衣柜找出门用的衣服。趴在床上看到全过程的山治冲他眯起眼睛，呲牙抖着胡须满脸都是嘲讽的坏笑。路飞乐了，想伸手揉揉它的脑袋，却被狐狸灵巧地跳起来躲开了。之后山治便无视他，缩到床单一角开始动作优雅地清洁自己的毛发。

谁说狐狸是犬科的——山治明明比他的三位猫科同居者加起来都更像只猫好吗。唔…虽然严格来说只有豹猫是真正的小猫咪。

路飞是偶然在市中心的一条老巷子里捡到孟加拉豹猫的，那时它才刚成年，因为营养不良体型也就是幼猫的样子。路飞发现它时，它背上被烧伤得厉害，虚弱得眼睛都几乎睁不开。它脖子上没有标牌，救助站也没有收到符合它特征的猫咪走失信息。最难办的是，它身上完全看不出来有被人类驯养或是和人一起生活过的痕迹。在兽医那里拿到药后路飞陪它养伤的过程有多困难（和疼痛，身体上的）暂且不表，猫咪恢复得差不多时路飞把它托付给市内的救助站寻找合格的领养人，可三个不同的救助站都以“野性难驯、性格缺陷、与人类小孩和其他猫相处困难”等等相似的理由把它送还回来了。

把它从航空箱里抱出来放到膝盖上，路飞只能和猫咪大眼瞪小眼。说实话路飞真的没有在家里饲养一只猫（宠物）的打算，可一时也想不出妥善的处置方法。路飞乐观地想，情况还能有多复杂啊…在他家寄住的大型食肉动物有两只；蛇小姐对比它更弱小的生物从来都不怀好意，至于山治…即使是路飞也知道犬科和猫科相性不合由来已久了。可至少，比起路飞刚把它从兽医院接来暂住的那时候，情况已经好了很多。

出发去医院之前，路飞提前拆了几个纸盒垫了床小毯子给它做了个简易猫屋放在客厅中间。进门之后路飞小心翼翼不碰到它背上伤口，抱着它让它和家里的全部成员都互相认识了一遍。这个过程应该完全由它自己来完成才对，可路飞心里有点发虚。Zoro走上前轻轻翕动鼻翼闻了闻它的气味，随即平静地转身走开了。这应该是个良好信号吧…如果路飞是家里的Alpha，那Zoro就是那个可靠的领导其余生物的Beta角色啊！可惜只有路飞这么认为，所有家伙都觉得自己才是Alpha。尤其是汉库克和山治，它俩和猫咪接触最多，敌意也显得最深重。

豹猫刚来的第三天，它总算不会一整天都藏在房子的哪个角落不出来了。路飞做好猫饭从厨房出来时瞥到两只大猫待在阳台，一如既往的似乎对猫咪并不感兴趣，但路飞知道它们一直有分神关注这边——Zoro的尾巴那种装模作样的晃动实在太假了，特拉男也是，是说假寐的豹子耳朵怎么会转来转去的（圆圆的好想揉啊…待会去试试吧）。路飞面前的豹猫也可能察觉到了什么，细瘦的身体一直绷得紧紧的，黄黑相间的长耳朵不时颤动，整只猫似乎随时都会爆炸或是跑走。考虑到生物链的影响，能待在这间房子里而不被吓坏路飞就觉得它已经很厉害了。胆小鬼他可不喜欢啊。

它吃的是路飞切碎煮好的鸡胸肉，原因是它根本没把成年猫猫粮当作食物，不管路飞怎么尝试这几天它连一颗都没吃下去过。路飞观察着它背上的烧伤，因为伤口旁边的毛发都被医生剪掉了，能很清楚地看出来那是个古怪的十字形的伤口。在他看来豹猫的伤恢复得很快，已经开始结痂，它吃东西的动作也变得更有活力了。

山治在路飞身后徘徊，也不知道它在巡视什么，总之路飞一旦出现在豹猫附近，几秒内山治就会不知道从什么地方悄然出现。汉库克缠在路飞脖颈边，盯着豹猫不急不缓地吐着蛇信。

余光瞥到山治尾巴尖上的白色，路飞回想起了这两天他在网络上恶补的猫咪知识还有“猫和狗怎样建立友好关系”的帖子。他苦着脸，就着蹲着的姿势慢慢伸出手，离猫咪还有10 cm的时候他刻意停下来，豹猫也刚好伸出爪子，完全露出的尖锐指甲离路飞的手背只有一丁点儿距离。汉库克扬起脑袋，身体在路飞肩上滑动，猩红的眼睛盯紧它威胁地发出嘶嘶声。

豹猫看了眼它随时能弹过来发起攻击的姿势，眼前年轻人类手背上刚结痂的两道抓痕，脸上讨好的笑容，还有站在他身后的赤狐俯视着他毫无温度的眼神，收起指甲，表现得若无其事地舔了舔右前爪就埋头继续进食。

路飞“咦”了一声，接着手疾眼快地在食盆里捏了两块鸡肉出来，放在了山治脑袋上。被路飞头也没回手臂一展精准地捞到怀里的山治还没反应过来，路飞笑眯眯地看着它，“这样能促进小动物们互舔，增加感情！大家成为好朋友吧！暂时的…”

舔？？舔什么？吃完的豹猫抬头看了它一眼，不为所动地走回了猫屋蜷着身体躺下。山治僵硬着身体嗅到路飞指尖残留的鸡肉味。

接下来的两秒钟里路飞看着赤狐像只真正的猫咪一样炸毛了。字面意义上的。它原本修长漂亮的身体炸成了一个红色的球。求生欲极强的路飞后退一步转身飞快地跑到了阳台躲到了老虎背后。Zoro轻松地按住炮弹一样冲过来的狐狸，低头把黏在山治额头上的鸡肉舔掉了。感受到大猫粗糙的舌头划过身体，山治闭着眼睛浑身打颤，短时间内遭受了两次羞辱它忍不住在Zoro的左前爪下拼命挣扎，平时吝啬发出声音的它一会嗷嗷乱叫一下子又发出细碎的尖叫，把脸埋在老虎背上装鸵鸟的路飞听着都觉得可怜，悄悄戳了戳Zoro的背。

大猫顺从地抬起了爪子，赤狐一下子跑得没影了。路飞探出脑袋看着客厅，半晌才松了口气坐到地上。老虎轻轻抖着胡须，金色的眼睛里是非常开心满足的神态，路飞哭笑不得。Zoro和山治…很少真的打起来或是凑到一块，可是只要待在一起就会互相挑衅，踩对方痛脚也是一踩一个准，就像刚才。

黑豹喷喷鼻息，浅黄色的眼睛里写满了“幼稚”两个字，路飞偷笑着精准地捉住它的耳朵摸了两下又干脆地收回手。豹子惊讶地直起身，路飞对它露出一个纯洁又无辜的微笑，同时慢慢眨着眼睛——我爱你。黑豹恼怒地低声咆哮了一次，背对着路飞躺下不再理他。又一次得逞的青年抱着Zoro的脖子嘿嘿笑着，大猫的尾巴玩耍意味地打在他腿上也没让他停下来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：含有对暴力的描写。  
> Warning: Depiction of violence.

豹猫正式在路飞家住下来之后，和之前相比，房子的公共区域里多了很多猫咪用品，像是猫爬架、猫抓板、猫砂盆、猫屋…再有就是，除了两只大猫，山治和汉库克也开始和它过着井水不犯河水的生活。也许原因之一是猫咪不再热衷于咬他挠他，而是隔着一段距离用谨慎的态度观察他。路飞还给它起了个名字。

那个用了不到十秒的过程如下：路飞拿出打乱顺序的26个字母卡摆在它面前，笑眯眯地宣布，“选一个~”猫歪着脑袋打量他，过了一会伸出右前爪果断地按在了印着L的卡片上。“诶——那卢乔（Lucio）。因为比较短。”

汉库克因为这名字两天没让路飞看到自己的脑袋。炫耀这个将自己打结的能力很有趣吗？他也是，舌头可以把樱桃梗绕成死结的。

跳出回忆，路飞在手机备忘录里列了个购物清单就出发了。先走到镇上唯一的一所高中门口，再从那里搭公交车——

路飞握着车上的扶手，侧过身给一个推着轮椅的刚上车的女孩让出地方。女孩帮她的同伴固定好刹车站直身体后，路飞还低头朝她友善地微笑了一下。没有去管女孩倏地放低的目光和小小声的“谢谢”，路飞略微移动了一下脚步，伸手压低棒球帽的帽檐。盯着窗外一晃而过的路标在心里规划路线的同时，他也借着窗户上映出的模糊人影打量他七点钟方向站着的一个男人。

快走出商业街到中学的时候，路飞就感觉自己被人跟踪了。至少有三个人，可能更多。跟得相当隐蔽，路飞在扔掉便利店买来的浓缩咖啡的空杯时不经意地侧头看了几秒，没发现他之前察觉到的视线来处。是职业里顶尖的，却没有在家附近埋伏他，他安在屋子四周的摄像头也没有捕捉到什么异常——对方还没摸清他的住址，但却忍不住要动手了。路飞紧了紧手指，略微翘着的嘴角沉下去，平稳的手在下车的键上按了一次。

离这儿不远的地方有一栋开发到一半就停止工程的三层住民楼，虽然外围被封锁了可是难不倒路飞。

一共有五个人。

只剩最后一个人站着的时候，路飞肩上中了一枪，身上十几处刀伤深深浅浅，切过小腿的那一刀深到隐约能看见胫骨，黏腻的血在他身下的水泥地上缓缓渗开。但他最糟糕的伤口在腹部，斜斜的被撕开了一道手掌那么长的口子。路飞倒在二楼的一个房间里，鼻腔和喉咙都堵得慌，眼前灰蒙蒙的，耳朵里隐约传来海潮的声音，缓慢靠近自己的脚步声也因此听不太真切。

男人冷笑一声，用力踩住了他的肩膀。路飞猛地吸了口气，胸口起伏到一半就因为牵扯到腹部裂口的剧痛而僵住了身体。他双手握成拳不断收紧，紧紧咬着的后槽牙在口腔里泛起新鲜的血腥味。

杀手的左脚带着恶意碾了碾青年被子弹击碎的锁骨末端，却遗憾地没有听到对方的悲鸣。看着路飞灰白的脸色和雾蒙蒙的眼睛，杀手啐了一声，抚上自己断了的鼻梁和被一记勾拳打落两颗左侧臼齿的面颊嘶的抽了口气。没有移开脚，他就着这个姿势干脆地掏出别在腰后的MK23瞄准了青年的眉心。

脚腕被握住然后因猛然发力的拉扯而失去平衡时，杀手也射出了子弹。

偏了。他右手一阵激痛，枪便不由自主地脱了手。因为近距离多次遭受射击的冲击而被带倒在地时杀手还没反应过来。面前浑身是血的青年单手平稳地持枪，左胳膊无力地垂着，弓着背一条腿也无法站稳，青年半阖着眼盯住他往他的右脚腕补射了一枪，“名字。”

“给我一个名字。”

另一只脚腕。

“名字。”

这次在他耳朵边，溅在耳垂上的灼烧感炸得他终于惊醒过来，因此肚子上的血洞和身体内部的大面积创口的疼痛也被过载地感知到了。他想翻滚嚎叫，却因为心上莫名的压力和冷意而失了声。面前青年额头上流下的血仿佛把他眼底的光点也一并带走了，映入那双黝黑眸子的光线半缕也没逃逸出来。他只是机械而精准地重复着仿佛一具刚被塞进灵魂的躯壳，声音不大气息也不太稳，而这一次他终于把枪对准了他的喉咙，“一个名字，说了就放过你。”

杀手喉咙里发出呵呵的漏风似的动静，嘴唇动了几下，“玛、玛丽乔亚——”

消音后的子弹一声闷响精准地穿透了杀手的脖子，路飞也极慢地后退了几步靠着墙低下脑袋。喘了两秒，他右手拇指发力把枪口的抑制器拆下来，抬起手臂对着窗外砰砰砰开了三枪，接着他放下手枪，从裤兜里掏出一卷止血带在腰上缠了七八圈用嘴唇咬着打了个结。做完这一切，路飞拿出手机给一个陌生号码发了条短信，删除之后便放任自己彻底陷入黑暗中。

 

暮色四合，鲜红色的夕阳刚要没过和层叠的云絮合为一体的地平线，荒废的街区中央目力可及的范围中只站着他一人。路飞忍不住后退了一步，却差点从碎石堆上掉下去。有人吗——他想喊出来，却畏惧打破这份世界一同沉默的寂静。这是他很少感受到的情绪，不由得细细咀嚼起来。日光、雷雨、涨潮的浪声和森林的香气…这些他很喜欢，却并不会自发地生出感激或是与自然力量相对的人类生命渺小之感。感情、过去、自省，这些都是他不让自己触碰的领域。

整片天空都被晕染上日光，从猩红一直绵延到橘色和粉色，渐渐地向他压下来，路飞便抬起头看着苍穹坠落。远处森林里飞出了一大群黑色的鸟，它们拼命挥动翅膀往上飞去，双翼却因为红云而带出了火。路飞眼前是一团团不间断地无力落下的刺目火光，看了一会他终于忍不住闭上眼，脚步一错便向后仰着从废墟中心掉了下去。

迎接他的不是大地，而是一块柔软的蔚蓝色。路飞落下来之前没有憋气，胸口却没感受到本应有的憋闷感，于是他便放松四肢和脖颈安静地在海水中飘了一会。安全、宁静又温柔…难怪诗人常把它比喻成母亲的子宫。路飞睁开眼睛向光源游去，没有回头留恋一秒。

看不见尽头的上坡。路飞每一次的呼吸和迈出的步子都很沉重，发间滴落的汗水在地上碎开似乎也有了声响。他心里越来越急，也越来越不甘：他能跑得更快的——他应该跑得更快的，前面有重要的人在等他。对他来说很重要很重要很重要很重要的人——身上一轻，路飞突然发现他能跑起来了，他笑了，开始用尽全力向前跑去。他的感官里只剩下了风和自己的心跳声。再快些再快些再快一些…路飞不知道等着他的是谁，他奔跑的时候心底却是纯粹的快乐。

坡度终于平缓起来，路飞酸痛的双腿也慢下来，他知道终点的景色就在眼前了。双手被铐在背后，双膝跪地有着一头黑色短发的青年，面色惊怒地对着他大喊“别过来！”，可他自己也意识不到，他那双狭长漂亮眼角发红的眼睛对路飞说的是“我想好好活下去。”

路飞的天空于是再次破碎。

他站在告解室里，隔着镂空的小窗看不见神父的身形却能清晰地听到他低沉的嗓音：“说出你的罪，你们之间的阻隔便会消融。”

路飞张嘴又合上，反复几次才低哑地开口：“我太弱了…毫无力量…弱小。”

一道惊雷。

路飞猛地抬起头，下一道雷的闪电刺穿大地，被捆住手脚的受难者低垂的眼眸向他看过来，他木雕的嘴唇也张开了。

“说谎。”

“我没…我只要变得更强。更强、更强…最强，强到能保护所有人，就不至于——”

“傲慢。”

路飞呆呆地看着他，耳边听见那个威严的声音重复了一遍：“傲慢。”

_你无异于一只闯进暴风雨的蚂蚁。_

_当然是拿我的一切去换！_

_还不够来这里的资格。_

_路飞，为什么你就不能听听我的话？！_

_好弱。_

_路飞——谢谢你！_

_为了梦想在中途死去又算得了什么。_

_我不是英雄。_

_我们约定好了，要无悔地活下去。_

_你一定会死的！！_

_谢谢你们爱着这样的我。_

_弱者，连死亡方式也无从选择。_

_不要还手。_

_比谁都更自由！_

_胜利，才是正义。_

_如果我无法变得比任何人都强的话，我就会失去他们所有人。_

_谢谢你们爱着这样的我。_

_谢谢你们爱着这样的我。_

_谢谢你们爱着这样的我。_


End file.
